His and Her Skin
by icecreamapparition
Summary: An OC's perspective on two people that she loves. Warning: Yuri, Rin x OC, Sess x OC. Sess x Rin, Modern AU


Summary: An OC's perspective on two people that she loves. Modern AU

Warning: Yuri, Rin x OC, Sess x OC

Author's Notes:

My first lemon (or is this still a lime?). *blush* A one-shot, but also a 'test run' or a preview of a fic idea that I have in mind.

First posted at the community, **Little White Doves: Sesshomaru and Rin Sanctuary**, as a contest entry for Week 6 Prompt "Skin".

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko. Sesshoumaru and Rin, to each other. Ohoho~

* * *

**His and Her Skin**

Her name is Rin.

A plain girl with a very un-lady-like personality. But like what they say, it's the imperfections that make a person so perfect.

There's nothing outstanding about her looks. There are no noticeable features either. Long, simple, wavy black hair, pale skin, dark slanted eyes... She's your typical Japanese in a tomboyish get-up.

Beware, though, for her simplicity is plain charming. You wouldn't notice it if you just pass by her on a random street. One needs to get a closer look to appreciate. And based from personal experience, once you get close to her, you'll find it hard to take a step away from her ever again.

That's how cute she is.

And that cuteness extends in bed.

I remember when I first slept with her. I was completely naked before her and she was such a nervous wreck. I unbuttoned her yellow and orange checkered boyfriend shirt and slowly pushed the edges of her collar away from her shoulders. There wasn't a single lace on her bra; it was patterned with chibi strawberries. I hastily pushed it upwards and her nipples popped out. She shivered, obviously liking the sensation that I gave her. I held the back of her neck and she squealed a bit, ticklish. By this time her face was as red as the strawberries on her bra.

"Don't be shy Rin." I told her. "Man or woman, it doesn't matter as long as we are having fun."

"No…" She whispered. "I'm more embarrassed because you're so beautiful…"

I gave her a hearty laugh.

I gently leaned my big round breasts on her small and firm ones. The difference was quite erotic and by the way that our skin rubbed each other, I could tell that she likes it, too.

"Tell me how beautiful I am, Rin." I told her seductively while removing her tight-fitting pants and panties.

"Mmm… You reminded me of the man that I once loved." She admitted. "I know you're a woman, but you have this aura around you that demands authority. You look very mature despite your youthful looks. And your… piercing eyes, defined jaw line, long and silky silver hair… it's so much like him that it hurts."

I gave her an encouraging smile.

"But you know, I like _you_… and I want to drown in _your_ golden orbs. Give me a chance…"

Instead of being offended by the comparison, the thought flattered me. Rin had a thing for my race.

I put her shaky hands above her head and held the wrists with one hand. My other hand snaked its way towards her most sensitive spot and I started stroking her. She was so, so wet, and yet she's holding back her moans. It turned me on.

"Tell me; is this man good in bed?"

Heavy pants were my only answer. My fingers continued exploring her and her skin started glistening with sweat. They were sparkling like crystals as they roll sidewards from her smooth skin.

Finally, a choked "YES!" was heard.

I rewarded her with a long sensual kiss. "Then our appearance is not the only thing that we have in common." I told her with a smirk.

She gave me an intimidated smile and I realized then and there that I have fallen head over heels in love with this woman.

I raised her leg and positioned it to make our _heat_touch each other. I started moving. The feeling was so good. I continued pleasuring her and made sure that she will cry for me until the rest of the night and the morning hours.

. . . .

His name is Sesshoumaru.

A man that is very much like me that it's a surprise to the both of us that we get along. From our appearance to our attitude, you would have thought that the two of us are siblings.

Everyone who sees us tells us that our _beauty_ complement each other. It's a shame that even our tastes are the same… and that is not the other.

The only place where we don't get along is inside the bedroom, for that is the place where we both fight for dominance.

The night that he took me, we destroyed a luscious bed and thousands of worth of furniture inside the bedroom. The need to stay on top was so great. The room was like a heated war zone and we were like mad men who decided to randomly wreck havoc to have an outlet for our frustrations. I know we both have our own reasons, but it was like we needed to physically hurt each other in order to come to an understanding.

And a mutual understanding was reached.

Unfortunately, I was the one who was pushed down on my hands and knees. He knew all too well how to overpower someone; I gotta give it to him.

I still continued my failed attempts at struggling, just to emphasize that he's not involving himself with an ordinary woman. I think that's what he liked about me.

"Allow me to dominate you this once…" He whispered in my ear as he embraced me from behind. I was a tall woman, but he was still large enough to look like his body is belittling mine.

The back of his fingers on his right hand glided lightly over my skin, teasing. He continued all the way down until he reached my white fingers that is clutching the equally white sheets while supporting my weight. He intertwined our fingers together and kept his hand there like we were the most romantic of lovers.

My face was tilted slightly to the right. I took a risk and looked at his face. The corner of his mouth was raised a little. He then surprised me by kissing my cheek, tangles of hair and sweat included. He held his lips for a little longer and that's when I noticed that our long hair were scattered everywhere… On the bed, on the pillows, flattened by moisture on our skins, in-between our fingers… We were one. It was hard to tell which is mine and which is his.

I stilled in my submissive position.

He leaned his weight on his right hand and I could feel his hardness on my behind. He started stroking every skin that he could reach, as if taking his time to appreciate what was before him… as if he was picturing someone else before him.

His hand cupped my behind and his palm slithered down the back of my thighs before going upward towards my spine. He curled his fingers and dug to create five red trails going up. He seems to be pleased with the introduction of color on my snow-white complexion. He pushed my messy hair away from the nape of my neck where he graced the flesh with butterfly kisses. For a moment, I wondered if he was waiting for a reaction from me on that spot.

"…just enjoy what I will make you feel. I promise you, you won't forget it." His voice was now husky, strained.

And then I felt him entering me… slowly… and fully.

I felt myself submitting to a man for the first time.

And forget him, I did not.

Up to this point, he was the only man that I have ever slept with. Our night together created a good pair of friends and up to now, I never regretted choosing him as my son's father. We never became romantically involved, but he already earned a special place in my heart. I will always love Sesshoumaru in my own way.

. . . .

But as I looked across the street and saw Sesshoumaru together with Rin, holding hands while walking and giving each other meaningful smiles that I have never thought they were capable of giving, I only had one thought in mind: It hurts.

What do I know? They never smile like that when they were spending their time with me.

Their eyes were shining and their skins were radiant and blooming. Sesshoumaru paused on his strides to caress Rin's bare arms with his fingers. She giggled. She may not dress like a lady, but there was no doubt that she will never look out-of-place when beside him. He stepped closer and their arms touched. At the same time, the sunlight gave off a glowing effect, as if focusing the spotlight on where their skin made contact. If only they knew how magical they looked from afar. He placed his lips close to her ear and whispered something that made her blush. Her cheeks became a rosy shade of pink. It was the most beautiful thing under the morning sun.

I felt my chest constricting. They're the image of a perfect couple. One look at them will tell you that they are different and yet they are meant to be.

Fates can be so mean. I love them both, but that does not say that I want them to be together.


End file.
